Agent 47
Agent 47, taktiež známy ako Hitman, Pán 47 alebo iba 47 je hlavný predstaviteľ série Hitman a nájomný vrah, známy ako svetovo najdiskrétnejší a najschopnejší atentátnik. Biografia Pred narodením Agent 47 je geneticky vylepšený klon, výsledok desaťročí tajného výskumu do génovej augmentácie. Jeho stvorenie bolo financované spolkom kriminálnych géniov, ktorý darovali na tento projekt svoju vlastnú DNA. V 50. rokoch, päť mužov rozličných národností slúžilo v tom istom oddieli Francúzskej Cudzineckej Légie - Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer, Lee Hong, Pablo Ochoa, Franz Fuchs a Arkadij Jegorov. Potom čo sa ich penzum skončilo, Ort-Meyer prevádzkoval blázninec v Rumunsku ako krytie pre genetické experimenty, kým zvyšný štyria sa stali kriminálnikmi, teroristami, alebo obidvoma zároveň. Za financovanie výskumu dal Ort-Meyer svojim bývalým súdruhom darcovské orgány z klonovaných tiel, ktoré výrazne predĺžili ich trvácnosť. V Hitman: Codename 47, každý z Ort-Meyerových spolupáchateľov je vo svojich 60 rokoch, ale vyzerá oveľa mladšie. Ort-Meyerov cieľ bol vytvoriť "perfektných" vojakov, ktorý by boli nadpriemerne fyzický zdatný a počúvali príkazy s inteligenciou ale aj lojalitou. Ort-Meyer sa pokúsil publikovať svoje zistenia predtým než bol 47 vytvorený, ale bol zdiskreditovaný ako vedec, lebo jeho radikálne teórie boli jeho vrstovníkmi považované za šialené. Hitman má 47. chromozóm, ktorý mu dáva nadpriemernú silu a inteligenciu. (V skutočnom živote môže vlastnenie chromozómu naviac spôsobovať problémy ako sú neplodnosť, Downov syndróm a predčasná smrť.) Detstvo 47 sa narodil 5. Septembra 1964 v Rumunskom blázinci. Na zátylok mu bolo vytetované číslo 640509-0401'47' ("64-05-09" je číslo jeho narodenia, "04" označuje Sériu IV, "01" je jeho trieda a "47" je poradové číslo jeho klonovania a taktiež jeho meno) a neskôr aj UPC kód, keď bola tá technológia dostupná. Hitman: Enemy Within popisuje každé číslo (6, 17, 19, 21, 47, atď.) patriaci jednotlivému klonu, ktorí boli stvorený v rámci roka, čo znamená, že sú len 50 alebo menej klonov zo všetkých. V Hitman: Codename 47 ukazuje dvadsať členov 48, myslíme si, že tam bolo menej ako tisíc klonov. 47 je uvedený do SERIE IV a množstvo číslic na jeho ID čísle ukazuje, že klonov mohlo byť viac ako 30 000, ktorí boli stvorení v predchádzajúcich 3 sériách, ktorí možno zomreli v nasledujúcich mesiacoch, lebo boli zabitý skúsenejšími klonmi, aby mohli obsadiť ich izbu. Najväčšia svetová nemocnica, na porovnanie má 3 200 postelí. V každom prípadoch, napriek tomu, že mal desiatky, stovky alebo dokonca tisíce iných klonov, Ort- Meyer vidí 47 ako jeho prvý dokončený a úspešný klon a venoval mu trochu viac pozornosti (možno bol pyšný na jeho úspešný klon, správal sa k nemu skoro ako k normálnemu dieťaťu). Od piatich až siedmich rokoch, 47 bol tichý a nebol veľmi spoločenský, ukazuje svoju náklonnosť iba k laboratórnemu králikovi, ktorého si adoptoval, no Ort-Meyer nebol z toho nadšený. Zobral si ho 21. Augusta 1970 a zomrel 2. Mája 1972. V Ort-Meyerovom zápisníku, pozoroval niečo čo predtým u iných klonoch ešte nevidel a to že 47 plakal. V Hitman: Enemy Within, tiež stručne pripomína aj jeho iné domáce zvieratko, myš v jeho spálni na jeden mesiac, až kým mu ho iný klon nezabil ako krutý žartík. Dospievanie Jeho dospievanie je pripomínané v Hitman: Enemy Within, bol šikanovaný iným klonom, časť šiestej série, ktorého mal ako prvého zabiť. Obaja mali dvanásť rokov (písal sa rok 1977) a vyzerali skoro ta isto, s výnimkou 6 ktorý bol fyzicky silnejší, nie tak šikovný a boli veľmi povahovo odlišní. Pred zabitím, sa spomína kickboxerský turnaj, ktorý riadili Ort-Meyer a jeho kolegovia (čo naznačuje, že bol ešte stále financovaný jeho spoločníkmi z FFL). Dokonca prvý krát a ako dieťa, 47 ukazuje svoju extrémnu vynaliezavosť – vyrobil škrtidlo, ktoré bolo vyrobené z vlákna drôtu z parapety pri okne, zlomených dielov z metly a z vŕzgavých dverných závesov, ktoré prepašoval z blázinca a schoval luk so šípom na zabitie strážneho psa, skôr ako skočil z brány. Po úspešnom zabití 6 (zaškrtil ho v kúte kúpeľne a hlavu mu ponoril do záchodovej misy) a nakoniec odišiel z blázinca, stopoval autá a našiel si cestu do rumunského mesta. Je podobný ako sirota bez peňazí a jednu z prvých vecí, ktorú si všimne sú obchody s luxusným oblečením (ktoré možno ovplyvnili jeho súčasnú voľbu oblečenia). Nie dlho po jeho úteku, jeden doktor z blázinca ho našiel na autobusovej zastávke a ironicky ho odmenil s palacinkou z raňajok. Vysvetlil 47, že mal pravdu so zabitím 6 (keďže bol slabší, lebo sa vyžíval vo svojich obetiach a nebol dosť presný vo svojej práci) a odviedol naozaj dobrú prácu, ale odteraz musí zabíjať iba keď mu to je prikázané. Medzi trinástimi a dvadsiatimi troma rokmi (1978-1987), 47 mal dosť negatívny vzťah so zamestnancami blázinca, zväčšovali sa jeho chronické nepokoje vyplývajúce z jeho pravidelných lekárskych prehliadok a časté injekcie. Pri jednej príležitosti, 47 opakovane bodol doktora s niekoľkými injekčnými striekačkami, hneď po incidente Ort-Meyer zvýšil bezpečnosť. 47 spolu s inými klonmi, bola účinne trénovaná mládež na zabíjanie. Učil ich používať strelné zbrane, vojenské technické vybavenie, boj z blízka bez zbrane, používať prevleky a klasické nástroje na vraždenie ako známe škrtidlo, alebo W2000 Sniper. 47 nemohla prakticky nosiť zbrane. Ak je v misii, tak ukazuje, že môže improvizovať a používať bežné nástroje každodenného života so smrtiacim účinkom. Posledný rok v blázinci 5. Septembra 1989, Ort-Meyer si pamätal dvadsiate piate narodeniny 47 vo svojom denníku, hoci 47 nevedel kedy sa narodila, a komentoval, že je zrelý a aby sa zbavil svojich zlozvykov. V 1993 roku sa uvádza, že 47 má skoro tridsať a prešiel každým testom ktorý si vymyslel a poznamenal, že je jeho najskúsenejší klon. Súčasne, Ort-Meyer prerušil kontakty so svojimi štyrmi partnermi a vytvoril majstrovský plán – mal by umožnil 47 zlikvidovať ich a mentálne by ho naprogramoval na vraha a najal by si ho na zabitie jeho bývalých štyroch kolegov. V priebehu roka 1999, vzťahy medzi Ort-Meyerom a jeho štyroma FFL súdruhmi boli dosť trpké. Unavovalo ich financovanie Ort-Meyera, pretože dosahoval malých výsledkov. Ort-Meyer im niekedy nehanebne naznačoval, že by proti nim použil klony. Ort-Meyer zahájil svoj plán, zámerne vytvoril medzeru v blázineckej bezpečnosti, aby mohol 47 utiecť. 47 pozoroval každú chvíľu, Ort-Meyer bol veľmi potešený výkonom 47 (napriek tomu, že 47 zabila jedného z ochranky, aby sa preobliekla) a nakoniec bo jeho tréning ukončený. Práca s ICA a jeho prvá zmluva 47 sa zamestnal do International Contract Agency, tajná organizácia k poskytovaniu nájomných vrážd a žoldnierskym službám za veľa peňazí, v závislosti od cieľov a okolitých úrovni obtiažností a celkovou misiou. S celoživotným tréningom a geneticky rozšírenými schopnosťami, 47 sa rýchlo v ICA stal najúčinnejším agentom a najžiadanejším vrahom. Mal málo spomienok o svojom pozadí. Venoval sa svojmu životu zručného vraha, ktorá bola podobná ako Jamesov Bondov životný štýl, dobrodružný a luxusný. Vražda Lee Honga Jeden rok po úteku z blázinca, bol 47 najatý zabiť kriminálnu osobnosť Lee Honga. Využil vojnu medzi Red Dragon a Blue Lotus triads. Najprv zabil vyjednávača z Red Dragon klanu na stretnutí s Blue Lotus emisárom (posol so zvláštnym poslaním). Neskôr zabil aj Blue Lotus emisára s ostatnými členmi gangu, keď im dal do auta bombu. Potom zabil ďalšieho vyjednávača Red Dragonu spolu so Šéfom Hong Kongskej polície aj s vyjednávačom Blue Lotus v Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant, kde zanechal amulet z Red Dragon klanu ako usvedčujúci dôkaz o zapojení Red Dragons do vraždy členov Blue Lotus Triad. V tom prípade stratil podporu polície vo vojne s Blue Lotus Triadami. Lee Hong si našiel útočisko v Wang Fou Restaurant, kde ho zabije 47. Medzi tým 47 zachránil prostitútku Mei-Ling a CIA Agenta Smitha a vzal pre Jadeho figúrku, ktorá predstavuje silu Red Dragon Triad. Eliminácia Pabla Belisaria Ochoa Po tom ako 47 zabil Lee Honga, bol poslaný do kolumbijskej džungle eliminovať kolumbijského drogového Lorda Pabla Belisaria Ochoa. Avšak, konšpirácie o tom, kde je tábor boli nepresné. Miestny indiánsky kmeň vedeli, kde sa kemp nachádza. 47 im vrátil U'wa idol, pred tým ako to dostali Pablovi Ochoaovi muži. Našiel to pri mieste havárie a vrátil ho kmeňu. Keď sa 47 vrátil sošku kmeňu, vodca kmeňa mu povedal, že jeho brata uniesli Pablovi muži, keď ho zachránil, povedal mu lokáciu Pablovho kempu. Po záchrane jeho brata, zistil, že sa potrebuje dostať cez ruiny, kde bol hladný jaguár. (členovia kmeňa ho volajú Tezcatlipoca, alebo Boh smrti). Bol pre nich posvätný, ale 47 ho musí zabiť. Keď sa 47 dostal cez jaguára, našiel kemp. Nepozorne sa vplížil do kempu a eliminoval Pabla. Potom dal bombu, do jeho drogového laboratória, aby ho zničil. Vražda Frantz Fuchs Po vražde Pabla, bol 47 poslaný do Budapešti, Maďarsko, kde zabil Frantz Fuchsand a získal jeho chemickú zbraň. Frantz Fuchs a jeho brat Fritz Fuchs prepašovali chcemickú bombu do kúpeľov, kde sa konala mierová konferencia. 47 sa vplížil do Frantzovej hotelovej izby a zabil ho, neskôr našiel jeho brata Fritza, ktorého zabil tiež a zobral od neho kľúč od rengenovej miestnosti, kde bola chemická bomba. Nakoniec zobral chemickú bombu a unikol z hotela. Vražda Arkadija Jegorova Po úspešnej vražde v Budapešti, 47 bol poslaný do Rotterdamu, Holandsko. Ďalší cieľ bol muž, ktorý zásoboval Lee Honga a Pablo Ochoau so zbraňami, známy pašerák zbraní, Arkadij Jegorov, tiež známy ako Boris. 47 nevedel, kde sa presne nachádza Arkadij. Dostal informácie z miestneho holandského gangu a usporiadal obchod s Jegorovom, ktorý na jednanie poslal Ivana Zilvanovitcha, ktorý sa mal stretnúť s členmi gangu a vziať peniaze za tovar. 47 dala na jeho auto GPS a sledoval ho. Keď auto zaparkoval pri sklade, kde sa mali stretnúť, tak zabil všetkých členov gangu, pred príchodom Ivana. Potom dal GPS vysielač do kufríka s peniazmi a sledoval Ivana, až kým neprišiel ku Jegorovej nákladnej lodi. 47 sa prekĺzol na loď a zabil ho. Smrť Odona Kovacsa a Ort-Meyera The ICA zistila, že všetky kontrakty boli od jedinej osoby, Otta Wolfganga Ort-Meyera. Požadoval posledný kontrakt – eliminovať Dr. Odona Kovacsa. The ICA akceptovala kontrakt, aj keď porušil jednu z dohôd. Keď 47 vstúpil do blázinca, Ort-Meyer vyrábal rumunské špeciálne operácie na jeho eliminovanie. Keď 47 prišiel do Odonovhej kancelárie, spoznal Odonov hlas a zistil, že muž za ním je Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer. Keď ho 47 zabil, začal hľadať Ort-Meyera. Neskôr našiel Agenta Smitha, ktorého zachránil z Lee Hongovho suterénu. Smith povedal 47, ako by sa tam dostal. Keď 47 prišiel do podzemia, Ort-Meyerov vypustil jeho klonov na zabitie 47. Avšak tieto klony neboli skúsené tak ako 47 ale boli aj tak nepríjemné. Zabil všetkých klonov a zakončil to Ort-Meyerovom a zlomením krku. Hitman 2 Silent Assassin